Omegle
by kaonashikokoro
Summary: Gamzee and Karkat are bored, and decide to go on Omegle. Sucky summary is sucky. Rated M for language and smut. Homestuck does not belong to me.


Gamzee and Karkat were just chilling out at Gamzee's hive, sitting on the floor. Gamzee, being his usual self, got bored quickly of just sitting around. Downing another bottle of Faygo, Gamzee asked his best friend, "Hey, why don't we fuckin' get on the husktop and fuck around on the internet? Who knows, maybe we can pester that John kid…" Karkat looked over at Gamzee from where he was sitting on the floor. "...Alright." Gamzee stood up, grabbed his computer and placed himself next to Karkat.

Opening the husktop, Gamzee opened up Internet Explorer. "Dude, you've got to be kidding me. Google Chrome it!" Karkat said, obviously annoyed by such a little thing. "What the fuck ever, man." Gamzee went and downloaded Google Chrome just to please Karkat. "Happy now?" Gamzee asked, exasperatedly. "Yes." Karkat responded, emotionless.

Gamzee went to reddit, and looked through the various links and posts on his front page. New recipes to make with Faygo, different gaming discussions, nosleep stories, and the occasional lolicon. Karkat quickly became annoyed of all of Gamzee's attention being towards the computer, and not him. Wait, did he really just think that? Why should he care? He hates Gamzee, after all. Right?

After a few more minutes of watching Gamzee scroll through reddit, Karkat decided to pipe up. "Hey, quit ignoring me, asshole." He said to Gamzee. "Oh, sorry best friend. Will you ever forgive me?" Gamzee replied with fake guilt. "Only if we actually do something FUN," Karkat said. Gamzee then had a thoughtful expression on his face. After a while, his eyes lit up and he started typing in the search bar.

"Omegle? All that's on that site is dicks and horny girls," Karkat said. "Exactly," Gamzee started, "Motherfuckin' horny girls." He then winked at Karkat, who then rolled his eyes. Gamzee skipped the interest box and approved his webcam. Seeing himself on the screen, he messed with his hair a bit, then clicked 'New'. First thing that popped up was no other than, a dick. "Gross! Reconnect!" Karkat exclaimed. Gamzee wiggled his tongue at the camera as the man wagged his member around a bit with his hand. Karkat reached out and pressed the esc button twice, face bright red. Gamzee just chuckled.

"What, never seen a dick before?" Gamzee teased Karkat. "Y-yes I have!" Karkat said defensively. "Oh, so you're gay. I always wondered what you and Dave did when you hung out." Gamzee continued. "N-no I mean I've seen pictures and people and who hasn't I'M NOT GAY YOU FUCKASS" Karkat yelled. "Okay bro. It was a fuckin' joke." The high blood said with a smile.

Pressing the connect button, they found a decent looking girl. She smiled and waved at the camera. Gamzee grinned, while Karkat was still pouting. Stranger is typing…

Stranger: your friend is cute

You: YeAh, I kNoW. ;o)

Karkat immediately blushed at what Gamzee had typed. He didn't know what to say, so he just sat there and went along with what was happening.

Stranger: you guys together?

You: AcTuAlLy, YeS

"What?! No we're not, asshole!" Karkat yelled. The girl just giggled.

Stranger: let's play a game

You: OkAy, WhY mOtHeRfUcKiN nOt

Stranger: truth or dare?

You: ShOoT :o)

Karkat became a little apprehensive at this point. Truth or dare always seemed to end badly.

Stranger: ok, truth or dare

You: DaRe

Stranger: i dare you to kiss your friend xD

Karkat again blushed. "I am not kissing you." He said. "Oh, come on, Karbro. It's just a motherfuckin dare." Gamzee said, finally finding something interesting to do. "No. It's not happening." Karkat declared. Gamzee put on a fake pout. "Oh no, no, no, I'm not falling for that shit again." Gamzee just kept looking even more and more pitiful. Like a puppy that had just been kicked. "God dammit, fuck!" Karkat yelled, then pulled Gamzee's face to his and kissed him. Even though it was only for a couple seconds, they both were blushing. Gamzee's purple tinted cheeks and wide eyes made Karkat think he was even cuter. Wait a minute, did Karkat just think that Gamzee was cute? He is not! Gamzee is the farthest thing from cute. He's fucking sexy… NO.

"Everything okay, best friend?" Gamzee asked. Karkat didn't know that he had his eyes shut tightly. Karkat disconnected from the girl and shut the husktop. "Look, I don't want this to make things awkward between us or anything, I hate your stupid a-" Karkat was cut off as Gamzee grabbed both sides of his face, looking him in the eyes. This was the closest Karkat had ever been to Gamzee before, and he just noticed how beautiful his eyes are. Ugly. How ugly his eyes are. _God…_ Karkat thought, _What's the point in denying it. I love Gamzee. _"You don't need to worry, best friend. Because I love you." Gamzee said seriously to Karkat.

Karkat didn't know what to say. He just sat there, staring at Gamzee, eyes wide. Gamzee took the lead and pulled Karkat to him, kissing his lips. The kiss was soft, but there was love in it. Both of them could tell. After a few seconds, Karkat kissed back, pushing his lips to Gamzee's once more and closed his eyes. Gamzee pulled away, then placed his arms around Karkat's neck as he hugged him. "I love you, best friend." Gamzee said quietly. A few quiet moments passed. Just as Gamzee was about to pull away, Karkat whispered, "I-I love you too…" Gamzee pulled away, then kissed Karkat again; this time with much more force. Tangling his hands in Karkat's hair, Gamzee melded his lips to his moirail's. Karkat hesitantly kissed back. _I need to let go. I should relax. Why am I so tense? He's my best friend… _

While Karkat was thinking all these things, Gamzee was heating the kiss up a bit. Karkat didn't even notice the small moan that escaped his lips as his friend softly bit him. "That was so fuckin' cute, Karbro," Gamzee smiled into the kiss. "Sh-shut up." Karkat said. Gamzee took this opportunity of Karkat talking and slid his tongue into his mouth. Karkat's eyes shot open, but he didn't pull away. He slowly relaxed, closed his eyes, and let his tongue mingle with Gamzee's. Karkat wrapped his hands around Gamzee's neck and pulled him closer. Gamzee shifted a bit, pushed Karkat's legs apart and moved in between them. Karkat suddenly halted at this. "Don't worry, Karbro. We won't do anything you don't want to." Karkat nodded and wrapped his legs around Gamzee, and kissed him again.

As their tongues danced with each other, Gamzee ran his hand down Karkat's side. Karkat shivered at the light touch, so Gamzee did it again. Karkat released a small moan into Gamzee's mouth, which Gamzee drank entirely. Karkat decided to take the lead for a bit, then pushed Gamzee onto his back while he laid on top of him. Straddling him, Karkat deepened the kiss by using more force. Gamzee reached up and stroked Karkat's horn. Karkat pulled away a little and moaned into the air, "A-ahh," Gamzee continued this action, and watched as Karkat's face slowly turned redder and his breathing became heavier. Karkat then looked down at his moirail. "Gamzee…" he started, "You're driving me crazy." Gamzee smirked, then leaned up and kissed Karkat's neck, searching for that sweet spot. After a few kisses, Karkat moaned again. Gamzee stopped at this spot and sucked on it. "Ah..!" Karkat hated how he was moaning, but he couldn't hold it in. He didn't think something like this would feel so good.

Gamzee finished sucking on Karkat's neck, then gave a small bite to the area which made Karkat squeak. "You're such a cute little motherfucker," Gamzee whispered huskily into Karkat's ear. Karkat just shut his eyes and kissed him. Gamzee then regained control and flipped Karkat onto his back. Still in between his legs, Gamzee ground his hips into his best friend's while kissing him. "Mmh," Karkat moaned into the kiss. Continuing the action, Gamzee slowly sped up his thrusts. Full on making out now, the both of them couldn't tell which moans belonged to who.

Gamzee pulled away and straddled Karkat. He reached for Karkat's shirt and pulled it off, along with his own. He ran his hands along Karkat's chest, feeling the smooth skin. Karkat, not knowing what to do, just closed his eyes and enjoyed Gamzee's touch. Ghosting his fingers over Karkat's nipples, the smaller of the two gasped. Gamzee then toyed with them, softly pinching and twisting them in his fingers. Karkat was squirming by now, and gave slight whimpers to Gamzee. Gamzee then leant down and kiss the left nipple, then licked it, making his moirail gasp. Gamzee latched his lips onto the soft bud, suckling on it gently. "Ahh," Karkat moaned into the air. Gamzee swirled his tongue around the small nip, then gently bit it. Karkat was a gasping and panting mess.

"Do you like that, Karbro?" Gamzee asked Karkat sweetly. "Y-ye- NO YOU IDIOT!" Karkat yelled. "Heh… tsundere." Gamzee whispered. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Karkat yelled again. "I called you a motherfuckin' tsundere, 'cause that's what you fuckin' are." Gamzee said, smirking. "THAT'S IT" Karkat then flipped Gamzee over, pinning his hands to the floor. Karkat stared down into the capricorn's purple and yellow eyes, panting. "You're so fucking stupid," he said, before attacking Gamzee's lips with his own. Wrapping his arms around Karkat's neck, Gamzee let the smaller of the two stroke the sides of his ribs, slowly going lower and lower each time.

Karkat massaged Gamzee's thighs, letting out slight whimpers into the kiss. His pants were now a little too tight for his liking. _Is this what Eridan feels like all the time? His fucking skinny jeans,_ Karkat wondered briefly. Gamzee thrust his hips up to meet Karkat's; the recipient shallowly moaning into the air at the contact. Continuing his thrusts, Gamzee cupped Karkat's ass in his hands, pulling him closer to himself. "S-shit," Karkat hissed as Gamzee's thrusting sped up. Pulling away from the kiss, the cancer looked into his moirail's eyes, panting. "You're really fuckin' hot, you know that?" Gamzee said. "Shut up." Karkat chuckled.

Gamzee, now taking the initiative, pulled the both of them up and pushed Karkat against the wall. Using one hand to pin the smaller one's hands, Gamzee used his right to palm Karkat's bulge. "Ah..!" Karkat moaned into the air. "I think we need to get rid of these pants, motherfucker." Gamzee whispered hotly into Karkat's ear. "P-please," was Karkat's response. Unbuttoning Karkat's jeans, Gamzee dropped to his knees. Still palming the cancer's bulge, the high blood attached his lips to the fabric. "Fuck, Gamzee…" Karkat breathed out. Pulling the waistband of the boxers down, Karkat's red bulge sprang free. Searching for contact, the tentacle squirmed around. "Excited, are we?" Gamzee said, earning no response.

Gamzee then licked the bulge from base to tip. "Ahh," Karkat moaned, throwing his head back. Licking the bulge like a lollipop, Gamzee took the tip into his mouth, then moved lips down the shaft; swirling his tongue around the length. The only sounds heard were Karkat's wails of ecstasy throughout the room. Gamzee then brought two fingers to Karkat's nook, tracing the outlines, making the one above him shiver. Gamzee then slipped two fingers into the opening, slowly fingering. "Fuuuuck," Now deepthroating Karkat, Karkat threw his hands into Gamzee's hair, moaning like a whore. "Fuck Gamzee, please..!" Karkat half yelled. "What is it that you want, Karbro?" Gamzee asked, smiling. "I… I want you to fuck me," Karkat said hesitantly.

Gamzee withdrew his fingers and took Karkat's bulge out of his mouth. Standing up to pull his own pajama pants off, Karkat was not surprised to see that Gamzee was wearing no underwear. "Wanna take a fuckin' picture?" Gamzee said, smirking. Karkat didn't realize he was staring at the body he's only seen in his dreams (that he doesn't like, of course). "N-no. Sorry."

Gamzee then picked Karkat up, startling the small troll. Wrapping his legs around his best friend's waist, Karkat threw his arms around the other's neck. "I want you, Gamzee," Karkat breathed into the capricorn's ear. Looking into each other's eyes, Gamzee slowly slid his bulge into Karkat's nook. "Oh shit," Karkat said, resting his head on Gamzee's shoulder. Gamzee slowly started to thrust, holding Karkat by his ass. With each thrust, he went deeper. "Fuuuuck Gamzee, that feels so fucking good" Karkat said heavily. Speeding up his thrusts, Gamzee said hotly, "Do you like that, motherfucker? Do you like it when I pound your nook? You want your best friend to fuck you, don't you? Such a cute little fucker, I want to make you scream." Just hearing Gamzee speak that way to Karkat sent rivells of pleasure through his body.

Gamzee pounded Karkat harder and harder, making the cancer scream in pleasure. "Oh god, oh god I- fuck" Karkat couldn't even form coherent sentences. Gamzee then laid Karkat on the floor, on his stomach. "Get on your hands and knees." He said. Karkat obeyed, and soon enough Gamzee was inside him again. Right at the first thrust, Gamzee hit his sweet spot and Karkat yelled out an "Ah!" Gamzee grabbed Karkat's hair, pounding into the troll; giving out small moans every now and then. "Oh god Gamzee, fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Karkat screamed. Gamzee used one hand to place on Karkat's hip, digging his yellowish nails into them. He fucked Karkat as hard as he could. Karkat moved in time with his moirail's thrusts, pleasure washing over him.

"Y-you're so fuckin' tight, Karbro," Gamzee said. With that, Karkat tightened around Gamzee, wanting to provide him as much pleasure as he could. The sound of skin slapping skin reverberated in the room. Hot breaths and moans escaped from the two, as they both felt their climaxes approaching. "G-Gamzee, I'm close..." Karkat moaned shakily. "You're a fuckin' miracle, Karbro; you want me to cum inside you?" Gamzee whispered in Karkat's ear, scratching his hips and pounding harder. "Oh god yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..!" Karkat yelled. Gamzee started moaning a little louder, fucking Karkat like an animal.

"When you cum, I want you to say my name, _best friend_." With a few final thrusts against Karkat's sweet spot, the cancer let out a yell. "Ah! G-Gamzee!" Red genetic material flooded out of his nook and bulge. Tightening around Gamzee during his orgasm, Gamzee let out one final loud moan and came inside his best friend.

As the two rode out their orgasms, breathing hard, they collapsed next to each other. Covered in indigo and red fluid, Gamzee pulled Karkat close to him, spooning him. He wrapped his arms around him. "That was a fuckin' miracle, best friend," Gamzee whispered into Karkat's ear. "Yeah, I guess it was." Karkat said with a smile on his face. This was the first time Karkat smiled in a long time. He finally got what he wanted, but never admitted to. He has his best friend, and his best friend has him.


End file.
